14 January 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-01-14 ; Comments *'Thanks Pete.' *Show is now complete Sessions *Skinned Teen. One and only session. Recorded 05 December 1993. No known commercial release. *Radial Spangle. Repeat of one and only session first broadcast 21 August 1993. Session recorded 1993-07-20. Available on the Beggars Banquet 12" / CDS – Birthday. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins at start of show, and File 4 'begins during first track *Naked I: ‘Panic (CD Single - Anus Horribilis)’ (Wake Records) *Tse Tse Fly: ‘Tadpole Pt. II (EP - Fledgeling)’ (Cherry Red) *Chill E B: ‘Menace To Society (12 inch - Born Suspicious EP)’ (Alternative Tentacles) : (JP: ''I've been looking forward to this next session ever since I went to see Skinned Teen play at the Rough Trade Shop in Covent Garden, London, and felt rather as though I'd walked into somebody else's sleepover and shouldn't have been there at all.) *Skinned Teen: ‘Nancy Drew’ (Peel Session) *Man Or Astro-Man?: ‘Within A Martian Heart (7 inch - Mission Into Chaos)’ (One Louder) *Crunt: ‘Black Heart (CD –Crunt)’ (Trance Syndicate Records) *Glass Ceiling: ‘In Excelsis Deo (12 inch - United Frequencies Of Trance Volume Six)’ (United Frequencies Communications) : (JP: ‘You can tell there have been changes here over the past few weeks because in the studio that I’m in tonight there’s like a little sofa thing with well its probably called a throw cushion on it and in addition to that, there’s a kind of bedside light and a little rug, obviously made by child slave labour in one of those countries you go to for your holidays I rather suspect. The final touch is the fact that there’s an empty matchbox on the desk here and it comes from the fifth floor restaurant café bar, Harvey Nicholls, Knightsbridge. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.’) *8 Storey Window: ‘I Will (12 inch)’ (Ulitmate) : (10:30 news) *Wenge Musica Aile Paris: ‘Rivalite (CD - Soukous Koumbela)’ (B. Mas Production) *Hula Hoop: ‘She Comes Alone (If At All) (LP - My Sweet Amputee)’ (Fluff) *Skinned Teen: ‘Pillow Case Kisser’ (Peel Session) *Radial Spangle: ‘Snow’ (Peel Session) *Wax: ‘Sun Drums (12 inch)’ (ESP Records) @''' : (JP: ‘For our next selection Dropdead from Garland Texas, set Virginia Bottomley’s advice to the unborn to music. This is ‘Deliver Yourself.’) *Dropdead: ‘Deliver Yourself (LP -Dropdead)’ (Selfless Records) *Northern Picture Library: ‘Something Good (Various Artists CD - The Sound Of Music)’ (Bring On Bull Records) *Rama: ‘Chan Kithe Guzari (LP - Ragga Rama)’ (Saint Records) *16: ‘Sedatives (10 inch LP - Curves That Kick)’ (Bacteria Sour) *Tarnation: ‘Big O Motel (LP - I'll Give You Something To Cry About)’ (Nuf Sed) : (JP ..and this is C6H12O6.and The Pig who used to teach chemistry tells me that’s glucose.) *Skinned Teen: ‘C6H12O6’ (Peel Session) *Trance Uber Alles: ‘Ich Schalte (12 inch)’ (Heidi Of Switzerland) )' @' *Nemo: ‘He Looked Like Neil Sedaka (CD – Nemo)’ (Brinkman Records) *Paul Mpofu & Zambuko: ‘Mutongapasi (LP – Gororo)’ (Jabulani) : (11:30 news) *Magnapop: ‘Here It Comes (CD Single- Slowly Slowly)’ (Play It Again Sam Records) *'File 1' ends *African Head Charge: ‘Fever Pitch (LP - In Pursuit Of Shashamane Land)’ (On-U Sound)' @' *Radial Spangle: ‘Birthday’ (Peel Session) *Astralasia: ‘Hashishin (12 inch)’ (Magick Eye Records)' @' *Corpus Vile: 'Berketex Bribe (2xLP - You've Heard It All Before - Crass Covers Compliation)’ (Ruptured Ambitions) *Skinned Teen: ‘Straight Girl (Clean Version)’ (Peel Session) *Guitar Jr: ‘Rooster Blues (LP - Broke An' Hungry)’ (Capitol) *Black Dog: ‘The Actor And Audience (CD - Temple Of Transparent Balls)’ (General Production Recordings) #''' *Romulans: ‘Billy The Monster (7 inch)’ (Prospective Records) *Voodoo Queens: ‘Neptune (LP - Chocolate Revenge)’ (Too Pure) *Zion Train ‘The Dub That Got Away (LP - Great Sporting Moments In Dub)’ (Universal Egg) '''# *Unwise: ‘An Incredible Story (LP - Worth Of Existence)’ (Discipline) *Nelories: ‘Fireblade Sky (7 inch)’ (Sugarfrost) *Eva Luna: ‘Loverstay (7 inch)’ (Sugarfrost) *Toney Reble: Teach The Children (7") Digital B *Loop Guru: ‘Sus-San (Sensual A-Version) (12 inch - Sus-San-Tics)’ (Nation Records) #''' *Buddy Woods With Wampus Cats: Don't Sell It, Don't Give It Away (v/a album - The Slide Guitar: Bottles, Knives & Steel) CBS 467251 2 *Radial Spangle: ‘Turpentine’ (Peel Session) *Ronnie Dawson: ‘Crazy Shoes (CD - Monkey Beat)’ (No Hit Records) *Conemelt: ‘Frog Bowl (12" – Conemelt)’ (New Ground Dance Division) '''# *'File 4' ends *Tracks marked # 'also available on ' File 2 *Tracks marked @ 'also available on ' File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-01-14 (incomplete) *2) John Peel tape no.88 side b *3) John Peel tape no.92 side b *4) 1994-01-14 Peel Show L547 L548 ;Length *1) 01:33:02 *2) 00:45:28 (to 22:52) *3) 00:45:08 (6:13-28:55) *4) 02:50:00 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) From DW Tape 88 *3) From DW Tape 92 *4) File created from L547 & L548 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) Mooo Server * 2,3) Youtube * 4) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:SL Tapes